1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a mounting plate and a security device using the same, and more particularly to a mounting plate having a conductive sheet and a security device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A security device may include a main body and a mounting plate. The main body is mounted on the mounting plate after the mounting plate is fixed on a wall surface. Then, a power plug is engaged with an anti-drop structure after the power plug is inserted into a socket of the main body.
However, such design makes assembling of the security device complicated and increase the cost of the anti-drop structure.